Psychic Reading
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: Steve and Kono go to see a psychic. Established Steve/Kono.


**A/N**: So I sat down to finish up the latest chapter for Close Proximity because I had a 4-day weekend but I ended up writing this instead because the idea had just been in my mind since watching 3x04. I waited a week to see if anyone was going to re-write the Danny/Kono scene with McKono instead and no one did so I figured that I should do it. It's nothing major, just a really short one-piece. Also, can we just forget about McRollins for a second? (_Imagine if that scene had been McKono though!_)

I'll start working on the updates soon enough because I have a week off next week! Also, I have so many plot ideas which I'm unsuccessfully trying to ignore so I may or may not post a lot in the upcoming weeks.

Anyway enough of my unrelated rambling, hope you enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you thought!

* * *

"A psychic, are you fucking kidding me?" Kono muttered as they got into Steve's truck.

"We could use her gift to find the killer." Steve said in a mock serious tone.

Kono looked at him sceptically quite shocked that he seemed to be taking this whole thing seriously. "Don't tell me you're buying this?" Kono asked, eying him resentfully. "You said you thought she was a con earlier."

"I'm not saying I believe in psychics but she may know something; stop looking at me as if I just betrayed your trust."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

"Hello." Steve greeted.

"Come in, come in. Madam Esmerelda can feel your bond; this relationship is very strong and it will yield many children."

"Us?" Kono jumped in stopping the woman before she went any further.

"No…uh no." Steve added uncomfortably, desperately trying to hide the blush that was forming.

"No, no, no…" Kono continued on, trying to hide her obvious fluster.

"No, I don't think that's ever gonna happen." Steve said, avoiding Kono's gaze.

"Okay…" Esmerelda started sceptically. "I'm never wrong about these things, just so you know."

"Not that you have any reason to sense this, but we're not here for a reading." Kono said dismissing the uncomfortable situation, switching back to cop mode.

"Please sit down." Esmerelda addressed them, her tone not so relaxed anymore.

They sat and talked for a small amount of time, attempting to find out more about Billy and they weren't getting anywhere.

"Let's just drop the act." Kono said, unwilling to take Steve's slow approach. "We both know enough interrogation technique to know that all you do is manipulate people into offering information about themselves that you feed back to them."

"Esmerelda also knows a thing or two. First thing is you can't force me to do anything." Esmerelda replied, not at all fazed by Kono.

"That's not what…we don't want to force you to do anything." Steve started try to appease the psychic, whom Kono may have potentially pissed off. "We are here for your help. Billy Keats was murdered this morning and we thought that maybe you could use your gift to help bring his killer to justice." Steve was using his best negotiating tone.

It seemed to work in appeasing her though, smug bastard.

"You want Esmerelda to talk, you pay for a reading."

"How much?" Kono asked.

"Fifty bucks." Esmerelda replied

"Pay her." Kono demanded, signalling to Steve without flinching

"Why do I have to pay her?" Steve whined.

Kono turned to look at him, her expression silently asking him to reconsider his question.

"Okay fine." Steve said as he moved to fish his wallet out of his pocket.

* * *

"I guess that wasn't a total waste of time." Kono said as they climbed into Steve's truck. "Wait, what are you doing?" Kono asked when she'd sat down in the passenger seat and noticed Steve standing by her open door.

"Apparently we have a strong relationship." Steve said as he leaned down closing the distance between their lips.

Their lips pressed together chastely to begin with but soon their kiss became heated as Steve's tongue plunged into her mouth, pressing against her own.

"Steve, we're in the middle of a murder investigation." Kono whined, her body contradicting her words as it refused to push him away.

"Hold on a second." Steve said before he pulled her out of the seat so he could press her against the side of the truck. "You weren't very subtle at hiding the fact that we're together to her by the way." Steve said in between kisses.

"Shut up, you were the one blushing." Kono replied breathlessly.

"At least I could form coherent words. All you could say was no, over and over again." Steve said bemusedly as his lips made their way back to her lips from her neck.

"You seemed very sincere when you were talking to her; I almost thought you believed in her "gift"." Kono said a beat later as if the thought had just crossed her mind.

"I didn't but I can be convincing when I want to be." Steve said, his attention on Kono's lips.

"Okay you smug bastard, stop. We have to get back to work." Kono said whilst her hands tried to push him away weakly.

"Fine." Steve whined moving round to his door so he could get into the truck. "You always ruin the fun; you're lucky that you'll yield many children for me, it's the only reason I put up with you."

"Shut up." Kono said amusedly as she swatted him lightly on the chest before they pulled out of the parking space, going back to HQ.


End file.
